Starbucks
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: One-shots! Starbucks PLUS Your favorite pairings EQUALS Need I say more?
1. Vanilla Bean 1827

**Reaper:** Short but sweet. Literally. A little one-shot my friend made me make so I didn't go to the evil side AKA being a 8018 fangirl. XD She wants me to stay on the rode of 1827, and I won't complain. But Yamamoto being the Seme and Hibari being the Uke in a couple is just cute, isn't it? XD **I might turn this into one-shots for other couples, centering around certain couples. If you have a couple you want me to write about with your favorite STARBUCKS drink, please tell me. LOL. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR STARBUCKS... - CRIES FOR NOT OWNING BOTH! lol. **

Tsuna looked up from his icy drink, staring at Hibari Kyouya who sat across from him, sipping on some coffee.

"Haha….kinda funny to find you at Starbucks, Hibari-san," Tsuna muttered awkwardly. Hibari froze from mid-sip, staring at Tsuna with his cold eyes.

"Hn," the older boy grunted and went back to sipping. Tsuna felt himself sweat dropping.

He sipped his Vanilla Bean Frap., looking down at the table with a uncertain air around the two.

"So…you got just plain black coffee?" Tsuna asked and Hibari grunted.

"Heeeeeeeeh~. I thought so. It seemed to fit you," Tsuna babbled out. Hibari stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I mean! Ah! Hibari-san, don't bite me to death," Tsuna squeaked and Hibari smirked.

He reached over and plucked the drink out of Tsuna's hands, bringing to the straw to his lips before he took a sip. Hibari blinked as the drink attacked his taste buds, assaulting his tongue with the overly cold and sweet liquid.

He pulled the straw out of his mouth and stared at the drink for another second before taking another sip of it. Tsuna stared, dumbfounded, as Hibari seemed to like his sweet drink.

_Did….did THE Hibari Kyouya just steal my Vanilla Bean Frap.? _Tsuna thought to himself, utterly and completely speechless.

Hibari emptied the plastic container of the sweet drink and handed it back to Tsuna, who stared at it.

"I guess Herbivore drinks can be pleasurable at times," Hibari commented as Tsuna gapped at him.

"H-Hibari-san! M-my drink! You drank all of it," Tsuna whined and Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Try mine," he spoke and handed Tsuna his coffee. Tsuna blinked at it before taking a hesitant sip, instantly drawing back in disgust at the bitter liquid killed his taste buds.

"BLECH! It tastes horrible. How can people drink that? Ew, it is so bitter!" Tsuna whined childishly as he stuck his tongue out, not realizing just how rapable he looked at the moment.

Hibari smirked and leaned across the table, his lips crashing into Tsuna's. Everyone in the Starbucks froze, staring at the two boys in shock. Fangirls in the corner squealed and took photos, blushes on their faces.

Hibari ran his tongue against Tsuna's lips, making Tsuna squeal. Hibari took the chance to slip his tongue in and ran his tongue against Tsuna's. Tsuna shuttered at he felt Hibari's tongue touch his, and before he knew it, Hibari pulled away. Hibari smirked at the blushing boy.

"Does it taste bad now?" Hibari asked with a satisfied smirk. Tsuna blinked, tasting his mouth. Whoa….it tasted sweet. Sweet like his drink!

He blushed as he shook his head and Hibari went back to sipping his black coffee.

_Note to self, don't let boyfriend steal your drinks. Also, don't come back to Starbucks in a few weeks, _Tsuna spoke as he sunk into his seat, feeling the hated stares of the café's occupants.


	2. Mocha Chocolate 8059

**Reaper: **WOW~ THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS~! : D I didn't think this would be so loved. LOL. Here is some **8059** for **X-kloey-chan-X**. Hope this makes you happy. Totally random. I didn't even know how it got to be all dramatic...but this is Gokudera we're dealing with so...~! Reborn and Bianchi are next, and then Mukuro and Tsu-Tsu~

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING~! BESIDES THE IDEA. HAHA. **

Staring at each other, or more like one glaring and the other laughing his head off, two boys sat in a STARBUCKS, drinking some coffee.

Yeah, kinda cliché, but who cares? Anyways, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato sat at a table, one with a French Vanilla latte and the other with a Mocha Chocolate Frappecino. Yamamoto sipped happily on his latte while Gokudera grumbled to himself, words like 'Jyuudaime' and 'Tonfa bastard' being muttered the loudest.

"Come on Gokudera-kun, lighten up," Yamamoto spoke with a superstar smile. Fangirls in the corner, from the previous chapter, squealed in the background. Gokudera growled lowly, making him look like a wild animal that could rival Ken. And that was saying something.

"Shut up, Baseball Freak! The Jyuudaime is too perfect to be going out with that abusive tonfa wielding hell-spawn!" Gokudera hissed out and Yamamoto's smile faltered, looking more serious.

"Gokudera…..don't say that," Yamamoto muttered and Gokudera stared at him, not showing how shocked he was that Yamamoto wasn't wearing his smile. He'd only seen Yamamoto have a serious face once, and that was when the two had gotten into a fight in the future.

"Say what? I'm speaking my mind. Jyuudaime is too good to be with that bastard," Gokudera stated bluntly, staring at Yamamoto with a determined stare.

"Don't say that," Yamamoto hissed out, his eyes narrowing. Gokudera now showed his surprise, his eyes widening and mouth gapping open.

"Why can't I? Freedom of speech, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled, shooting up from the table. Yamamoto glared.

"I don't like my boyfriend talking about other boys! Mostly Tsuna, who is ten times cuter than any other boy I've seen!" Yamamoto burst out and the STARBUCKS got quiet, waiting to see yet another romantic scene. Gokudera's face fell, his eyes dimming.

"You…you think Jyuudaime is the cutest boy you've ever seen?" He whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the misunderstanding Gokudera was forming and stood up, opening his mouth to speak.

"If you think Jyuudaime is so cute, CONFESS TO HIM! God dammit, why the hell am I even dating you if I'm not cute enough to be better than Jyuudaime, who already has a lover? Am I a substitute or something?" Gokudera yelled and Yamamoto's mouth closed, his eyes staring into Gokudera's, who had tears forming.

"Hayato…." Yamamoto whispered but Gokudera grumbled, grabbing his drink. He stormed to the door, ignoring everyone's stares.

"HAYATO!" Yamamoto yelled, leaving his drink and school bag as he dashed after his boyfriend. Before Gokudera could step a foot outside the Starbucks, Yamamoto grabbed his shoulder, whirling him around to face Yamamoto. Girls squealed as Yamamoto crashed his lips onto the silver haired boy's.

"You are such an idiot!" Yamamoto yelled after their kiss broke Gokudera stared at him, face red and speak inaudible.

Yamamoto smiled before pecking Gokudera on the lips.

"Tsuna's a cute boy, but not the cutest. You are better than cute, Hayato. You are perfect. And you say I shouldn't get jealous," Yamamoto joked before leaning down to Gokudera's hand, his lips touching Gokudera's straw.

He pulled back, smiling as Gokudera's Frappecino slide down his throat.

"I love you, you silly bomber. And no one else," the baseball idiot spoke and hugged Gokudera, who was still blushing and stiff.

"Oh, and by the way, that Mocha Chocolate is extremely good," Yamamoto stated and Gokudera exploded, throwing anything he could get his hands on at the taller boy. Yamamoto laughed and grabbed their things, dashing out of the café. Everyone watched at the couple let, before the girls started squealing again.


	3. Espresso BianchiReborn

**Reaper: **Forgive me if this one is somewhat short..but I am not a huge fan of boy-girl pairings. Besides, I see it that even if Reborn is 'with' Bianchi, he has a crush on Luce. That's just how I see it. Luce and Reborn look way cuter anyways. Haha. Anyways, here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN THE STARBUCKS. SAD FACE. **(I own the fangirls in the corner though. XD)

"Reborn," Bianchi sighed blissfully, staring at the baby across from her, who was sipping on some espresso. Reborn smiled at her and Bianchi blushed like a youthful school girl.

"This reminds me of our first date," Bianchi spoke with a dazed expression, staring at the STARBUCKS they were sitting in at the moment. Reborn gave a slight nod of his head, agreeing with her.

Bianchi drank her espresso as well, blushing the whole time.

"How are Gokudera and Yamamoto doing?" Reborn asked. Bianchi smiled; glad to be able to talk about her brother.

"Fine. They are so cute together. That is the power of love," Bianchi explained proudly, and Reborn smiled.

"You are so cute sometimes," Reborn spoke uncharacteristically. Bianchi blushed and stammered.

Bianchi lunged across the table, taking Reborn into her arms before kissing his cheek repeatedly. Reborn smiled the whole time, while everyone stared. Really, isn't it normal to see a grown woman on a date with a BABY?

…

No? Where the hell have you been living? Apparently, it is perfectly normal in the city of Namimori.

Reborn patted Bianchi before he was let back into his seat. He sipped on his espresso once again, his fedora covering his eyes.

"I love you Reborn!" Bianchi squealed.

"Ah," Reborn muttered, taking another sip.


	4. Hot Chocolate 6927

**Reaper: **Here it is~ Mukuro and Tsuna. I am sorry if this is short. I wrote this at 5 AM in the morning yesterday and felt like it was too perfect to add on. Haha...yeah. Excuses, excuses. LOL. Anyways, we have some PRINCE AND FROG coming up, so stay tuned~

**DISLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING! **(Sadly, the fangirls didn't make a scene in this chapter. Sorry)

"Kufufufu," a chuckle sounded throughout the Starbucks. Everyone shivered as they stared at the two boys, one wearing a ridiculous Pineapple influenced hair do, and the other one looking like a girl.

"Mukuro…do you really need to do that?" Tsuna asked as he saw everyone in the Café stiffen at Mukuro's trade-mark laugh. Mukuro gave a smirk that would make Bel jealous.

"What? Doesn't it sound sexy?" Mukuro asked with a seductive gaze. Tsuna blushed and stammered, bowing his head to drink some of his Strawberry Vivanno smoothie. Hey, who knew Starbucks had smoothies?

Mukuro chuckled as he took a sip of his Hot Chocolate, enjoying the sweet taste. Sadly, Starbucks didn't have any Pineapple flavored beverages, so he went with his favorite snack instead, Chocolate.

They stared at each other for a bit before Mukuro gave a secretive laugh. Tsuna fidgeted, not liking the sound of the laugh.

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed and leaned to the side, since he was sitting right next to Tsuna. He saw a bit of whipped cream on Tsuna's face and couldn't resist. He licked the whipped cream, making Tsuna squeal. Tsuna blushed a healthy shade of blood red and Mukuro just silently did a victory cheer at making the young Mafia boss-to-be react like that.

"M-Mukuro! You shouldn't do that in public!" Tsuna blushed and Mukuro smirked. "Do what?" Mukuro asked and leaned over, giving Tsuna s quiet peck on the lips. Tsuna stuttered and flailed around, all the while hearing Mukuro laugh more.

"Ahhhhh!" Tsuna squealed and buried his head in his hands, finding it embarrassing. That was the one thing Mukuro would never get tired of. Seeing Tsuna react so cutely.

Mukuro smirked and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulling the shorter and younger boy closer to Mukuro's chest.

"You tasted sweet. Like strawberries," Mukuro whispered into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna blushed even harder, if that was possible.

"Y-you tasted like hot chocolate…..it….it tasted yummy," Tsuna squeaked out meekly, shy beyond belief. Mukuro chuckled and snuggled into Tsuna's shoulder, smiling into the crook of his neck. Everyone in Starbucks stared, not that the Pineapple lover or the Uke-boy minded.


	5. Strawberry Smoothie B26 or BF

**Reaper: **How many who have a Starbucks actually went and ordered one of these drinks? : D I sure did. LOL. Vanilla Bean, baby~ Anyways, we have a special couple today...a murderous, evil, demonic...

**Fran: **Reaper-san, you are trailing off...which is kinda bad.

**Reaper: **Oh, I guess it is. Anyways, Bel and Fran are up today~! I don't really know if they have Stawberry Smoothies, but I sure do hope so. Anyways, Xan-Xan and Sharkie are next as our couple~ Then a surprise couple~!Also, ignore any errors, mistakes, or grammar stuff if you see something wrong. Sorry. I don't have a BETA.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE ANIME OR THE DRINKS OR THE STARBUCKS...sadly. **Fangirls are mine, and THEY ARE IN IT~!

"Ah~ Bel-sempai~" A certain monotone voice moaned. People in the STARBUCKS had to stop and turn, their faces either of horror or, in the fangirls case, happiness.

In the middle of the café, a teal haired boy was staring at a blond haired boy, his face void of any emotion as the blond haired boy stole his drink. The blond gave a rather creepy laugh, sending chills down everyone's spin.

"Ushishishi. The Prince is still thirty and therefore demands your drink," Bel spoke and Fran sighed, messing with the frog hat still on his head.

"I guess even the most stupid Fake-Prince would act childish and steal someone else's drink," Fran spoke with his emotionless voice, only to have his response be a throbbing pain in his shoulder, where a oddly shape throwing knife was placed. Bel gave a laugh, but it was strained with held anger.

"Ow, that really hurt," Fran spoke as if he were talking about the weather, not even bothering to deal with the blood that was slowly seeping into his clothing. People around them gasped, finding the whole event horrible, and some of the fangirls gave cries of sadness at Fran's wound.

"Ushishishi. I'm not a fake, baka kaeru-chan~. Ushishishi," Bel laughed and Fran mentally twitched, annoyed with the nickname.

"Anyways, Baka-sempai, give me back my Strawberry smoothie!" Fran whined and moved to reach for the drink. Bel leaned back in his chair, sipping the sweet drink with a smirk on his lips. Fran gave a soft glare.

"Ushishishi. I'll drink it all up," Bel laughed like a child as Fran sighed heavily. He stood up, walking towards the cashier to buy two more drinks. As he pasted the prince Fran felt a tug on his hand. He was pulled into Bel's lap, a somewhat shocked look on his face, if you count slightly wide eyes to be shocked.

The café stared, looking at yet another gay couple. Seriously, what was STARBUCKS? The Gay Alliance Hot Spot?

"Ushishishi," Bel laughed and stuck the straw into Fran's mouth, making him jump slightly. He sucked on the straw, feeling his Strawberry smoothie hit his mouth. He pulled away, staring at Bel warily.

"Ushishishi. You just had an indirect kiss with the great Prince. You are lucky. Everyone wants an indirect kiss from the Prince," Bel spoke proudly and Fran stared at him blankly.

"I'm not so lucky. I feel sick," he said in his monotone voice, covering his mouth. Bel's lip twitched in irritation and he quickly stabbed Fran in the back, the younger boy by a few years still on his lap.

"Ushishishi. Just because you are still 20**(1) **doesn't mean you can act so ungrateful," Bel hissed out with annoyance. Fran moved his hand away from his mouth and Bel shot forward, capturing his lips.

Fran's eyes widened a millimeter before his eyes half closed, leaning into Bel's kiss. Bel laughed against him and pulled away, staring at Fran's slightly dazed expression.

"Ushishishi, go get my royal drink," Bel ordered and quickly sent Fran off, another knife in his back. Fran sighed and pulled out the knives, shaking his frog-covered head.

"Mou, Bel-sempai is so abusive to his underlings," Fran muttered as he ordered his drinks. The cashier, unfortunately, was one of the fangirls and was gawking at him as he spoke.

"Here," she said as she handed him his drinks. He nodded, paid, and walked to Bel. He sat down.

"Ushishishi. You aren't a peasant or an underling, pathetic frog. You are my Frog Princess," Bel stated and yet again stole Fran's drink.

"I'm telling Boss," Fran lamely said, not even meaning it as he slurped on Bel's Iced Green Tea.

_Beat that Mammon, _Fran thought, not even trying to hold back a small smile from forming on his face. Bel's mouth opened slightly before he smiled and slurped down more. Fran turned to look out the window, distantly staring into the sky.

What a long date this was going to be….


	6. Iced Peppermint Mocha Espresso XSqualo?

**Reaper: **: D I ACTUALLY WENT TO STARBUCKS TODAY~! LOL. Got a Vanilla Bean...lol. Anyways, I called it the Gay Alliance Hot Spot to my boyfriend, and he was like "The what?" LOL. INSIDE JOKE~! Yay. Anyways, I actually memorized the all the drinks from the Starbucks website ((wtf, why?)) and I saw that the Starbucks I went to didn't have a **Iced Peppermint Mocha Espresso**, which made me sad. This chapter is kind of short, forgive me. I just...didn't know how to write this pairing... D : Anyways, here is some X...Shark...? DX I don't know Squalo's number. D : Hopefully Xan-Xan and Sharkie aren't too out of character. Also, did you know in the English Translation of KHR, Squalo yells "HEY" instead of "VOOOI" and Mukuro's "Kufufufu" was replaced with "heh heh" DX Noes~!

Next up is~ 2726 FRIENDSHIP~! XD

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE STARBUCKS OR THE ANIME OR THE CHARACTERS. **Just the fangirls...Did they appear in this chapter?

"Why the hell am I in a dirty place like this, trash?" Xanxus, head of the almighty Varia assassin squad hissed, glaring at his cold drink.

_Tch._

_Tch._

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! Just deal with you, you stupid whiny boss! We were ordered by the pip-squeak of a boss to come here," Squalo, glaring at the man across from him, hissed out with clenched fists. Xanxus snorted, the nick name of Tsuna pissing him off.

Squalo grumbled under his breath, glaring at the red eyes man as he drank his water. Yeah….he would get water at a café.

Xanxus, on the other hand, had an Iced Peppermint Mocha Expresso sitting in front of him. Squalo stared at his drink to his boss's, comparing them in looks and taste.

"Feh. Only worthless pieces of trash would listen to that girly Uke," Xanxus spat out, getting a twitched eyebrow from his silver haired swordsman in response.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! WE ARE HERE, YOU DUMBASS OF A LEADER!" Squalo yelled at his boss. Xanxus, not liking to be yelled at, threw the nearest object at the silver haired man. A glass cup, to be exact.

It crashed against his head and everyone stared.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! THAT HURT, YOU MOTHER F-WHAT THE HELL?" Squalo screamed at the top of his lungs as Xanxus got up from the table, walking out the door.

Squalo grumbled as he crashed after the man, yelling at him about being a wife-beater.

"Fucking scum. When we get home, your ass is mine," Xanxus scowled as he spoke, his red eyes glaring at Squalo, who couldn't help but blush at his gaze.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" He yelled.


	7. Double Chocolate Chip 2627 friend

**Reaper: **IT. IS. HERE! My laptop charger came so my laptop is up and running~! Yay~! So here you go. Forgive me for the late update. Hopefully you find this chapter funny.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOT THE ANIME/MANGA/CHARACTERS OR THE STARBUCKS. Fangirls...yes. **

"So, Tsuna-san, what did you think of that movie?" Fran asked, sipping some of his Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino. Tsuna bit his straw, swallowing some of his Caffe Vanilla Frappuccino. He smiled, taking a bite out of the huge chocolate chip cookie he and Fran had bought to share.

"It was good. I liked how Tsunamiko was surrounded by all those girl, you know, her Guardians?" Tsuna spoke and Fran nodded his head.

"It's kinda funny to see with that Living Goal Slap, she goes into LIVING GOAL mode and acts all barbaric!" Tsuna laughed and Fran gave a small smirk.

"And how she had to choose between her female Guardians as a lover, instead of the sexy Kyo, the male idol of the school. I liked how Tsunamiko picked Hibiki, that spicy third year Guardian," Fran spoke and Tsuna nodded his head excitedly.

"I wonder who REINCARNATED is…. Y'know, the creator of the anime, Katekyo Love-matcher REINCARNATED!" Tsuna spoke excitedly, getting caught up in the title. Fran chuckled softly.

"Yeah…I wonder…" Fran trailed off, already having an idea of WHO it was, thanks to all the subtle hints in the movie. I mean, seriously…Katekyo Love-matcher Reincarnated? Try Katekyo Hitman Reborn….and the plot line is ODDLY familiar….

Fran was taken out of his musing when Tsuna waved a hand in his face. Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks for taking me out on a friendly outing. It is kinda hard to breathe sometimes when you have Gokudera fawning over every little thing you do, and Kyouya demanding sex every minute of the day… Not to mention with Yamamoto and Mukuro hitting on me in front of Reborn and Kyouya, making both extremely mad. And Ryohei has been getting into EXTREME singing lately so…." Tsuna sighed and turned to Fran, who nodded his head at Tsuna.

"I understand. Bel-sempai won't leave me alone for a minute, let alone let me go out to the movies with another man. He's a jealous fake prince," Fran spoke with a soft smile, showing how much he loved the Prince. Tsuna beamed at him.

"I know! I'm still happy that Reborn got all of the guardians to go on missions so I could have this free day," Tsuna spoke happily as he munched on another piece of their cookie. Fran nodded, noting that almost everyone in the Starbucks was staring at them.

The fangirls were in their claimed corner, taking pictures and squealing their heads off.

"Hm….." Fran hummed to himself as he saw Tsuna taking a bite of the cookie.

"Let me have a bite," he spoke and leaned towards Tsuna, biting off the other end of the cookie piece. Tsuna' face went red as his eyes widened. Fran leaned away, crewing on his bite of cookie. Tsuna continued to stare at him, ignoring the fangirls who were now flailing on the floor dying of blood loose.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE, SERIOUSLY?" Some random Starbucks customer yelled, his face red with fury. Fran and Tsuna blinked at him before he was thrown to the wall, knives impaling his clothing to the wall. A tonfa crashed next to his head, two pair of eyes (even though one was hidden in a curtain of bangs) glared at the man.

"Ushishishishi, what is the little peasant screaming about to my froggie?" Bel hissed as he walked fully into the Starbucks. The fangirls resurrected and started screaming their heads off as Bel swayed over to Fran.

Hibari moved away from the man who had urinated himself before turning to glare at Tsuna.

"Explain what you two were doing together," Hibari hissed out. Tsuna gave a nervous laugh, moving from the murderous skylark.

"Ah…well you see…." Tsuna trailed off as Fran and himself explained their little play-date, or friendly-outing, as Tsuna had corrected after Hibari and Bel attacked them from Fran's 'oh-so-kind' proclamation of their _date_.


End file.
